Gravity Falls Season 3
by DelanaKiger
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are going back to Gravity Falls for another summer. Bill and Gideon have reformed, Ford is there in the beginning of summer instead of the middle, and everyone's happy. What could go wrong? One-shots similar to a season. Requests taken!
1. Can I Trust Him?

_I can't believe it's been almost a year since Bill has decided to cancel Weirdmageddon and since Bill used me as a backscratcher. It took me two weeks to get the demon smell out of my fingernails. And I still have nightmares. One moment everything is fine, and the next, Bill is restarting Weirdmageddon. I just don't feel like_ _I_ _we can trust him. After all, I trusted him once, and he betrayed me. Well, it's getting late. I need to go to bed. My niece and nephew are coming back to Gravity Falls tomorrow morning._

Ford closed the book with a sigh. He left the lab and went to bed. Next thing he knew, he was out in the lobby of the Mystery Shack.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, losing his balance from the sudden earthquake. Familiar laughter filled the air and sent chills down Ford's spine.

"Hahaha! Hey, there, Fordsy! Ready for another Weirdmageddon?" an enormous Bill called from outside as the world became blood red.

"No!" cried Ford. "Bill, you can't!"

"Oh, yes, I can! _Ahahahahaha!_ "

" _No!_ "

Ford awoke with a gasp and groaned with frustration. "How many times have I had that nightmare, anyway?" he muttered. "618?" He shook his head and went back to sleep.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Mabel with an excited squeal. She shook her brother vigorously. "Dipper, we're here!"

"Wha...? Really?" Dipper asked, just waking up. Sure enough, there was a sign that said "Welcome to Gravity Falls".

"I can't wait to get there! Even Waddles is excited!"

Dipper chuckled. "Mabel, he's not even making any sounds," Dipper commented, pointing to the sleeping pig.

"Aw, who cares? _I'm_ excited! I can't wait to see Candy and Grenda and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford and Pacifica and Old Man McGucket! Hey, I wonder how Bill and Gideon are doing."

"I'd expect they're taking some time to adjust to actually being nice."

"And I'm sure they're doing great."

"I still can't believe they've actually reformed. I mean, they were such jerks to everyone before."

"Aww, come on, Dipper. Everybody deserves a second chance."

In less than ten minutes, the bus arrived at the Mystery Shack. Mabel and Dipper cheered. But nobody came to greet them.

"Where is everybody?" asked Dipper as they entered the dark, silent building.

"I don't know," replied Mabel. "Waddles, can you check around?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the room filled with light.

"Surprise!" a crowd yelled in unison.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," said Dipper, his eyes still adjusting to the unexpected brightness.

"It's okay, Waddles," Mabel soothed, stroking her startled pig. "It's a party. You love parties, huh?" Waddles oinked in response.

"By the way," said Stan, "you probably didn't notice, but I snapped a picture of you guys when we turned on the lights." He laughed out loud. "Your faces were priceless!"

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Grunkle Stan. Good to see you, too."

Ford chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Oh, we're great!" Mabel chirped. "We played Bus Seat Treasure Hunt on the way over here. Huh?" she asked, interrupted by the sudden power outage. "How come everything's red all of the sudden?"

Loud cackling was heard from outside. "Hey, there, everyone!" Bill called. "The demons have entered the house!"

Cheers came from Bill Cipher and his demon friends as they all flooded the shack. Everybody looked around as the power came back on and the red vanished.

Ford panted, recovering, and glared at Bill. "Bill! Don't do that again!"

"Aww, did I give poor Fordsy a heart attack?" Bill teased, twirling his cane.

Ford rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. _Let it go, Stanford,_ he told himself. _He's just trying to get under your skin._

Grenda and Candy exchanged a look. "Yeah! Let's get this party started!" shouted Grenda.

Cheers erupted from everyone as the party finally started. Most people, except Mabel, stayed away from the demons, especially Ford.

"Hey, there, Sixer!" Bill Cipher called in the middle of the party, approaching his six-fingered former friend. "Great party, huh?"

"Yes, the planners have... really outdone themselves," replied Ford.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"If you mean reading my mind, then I would rather you not—"

"Too late! I know what you're thinking about!"

Ford growled with annoyance.

"So, you got trust issues, huh?"

"What do you think?" Ford snapped.

Bill lied down in midair, not caring about Ford's frustration. "Paranoid as always, are you?"

"Leave me alone." Ford tried to walk away, but Bill immediately blocked him.

"Aw, come on, Six Fingers. You can't possibly think I'm gonna restart Weirdmageddon."

"Why should I believe you when you say you won't?"

"Do you remember why I stopped Weirdmageddon?"

Ford rolled his eyes. "Because you would have died if you had stayed in your decaying dimension."

"Exactly. And if I restarted the apocalypse, what do you think would happen?"

"You would get sent back to the Nightmare Realm?"

"Yeah, and then I would...?"

"Die?"

Bill clapped. "Very good! So I'm _not_ gonna risk it. I'm gonna be the friend I never was. Okay?"

Ford thought for a moment and nodded.

"All right. Now how's about you go enjoy the party?"

"Okay," replied Ford with a smile.

Once the party was over, Ford waved the guests goodbye and went down to the basement to write in his journal.

 _You know, I think I was wrong about not trusting Bill. He seems like he genuinely has changed. I mean, he definitely has a lot to learn about being good, but he's coming along well. I think we can trust him after all._

 **Finally, this is done! Writing a story can be harder than it sounds. By the way, for chapter 2, I will not be doing requests, as I already have an idea. But I might incorporate some of your ideas into the next chapters! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	2. How to Train Your Demon

"Mabel, Dipper!" Grunkle Stan called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

The twins rushed downstairs with Waddles following.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford," asked Mabel. "Where exactly do the demons live?"

"They still live in the Fearamid," replied Ford. "Why?"

"Well, I never see them around anywhere."

"That's because nobody likes them," Stan deadpanned.

Mabel's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kid, they started the apocalypse. With everyone avoiding them, they got what was coming to them."

"But everyone deserves a second chance. Right?"

Stan chuckled. "Well, if you want to go teach them how to be likeable, you be my guest."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel chirped, already disappearing out the door.

Her family glanced at each other. "Ten bucks says she can't do it," remarked Stan.

Mabel rushed over to the Fearamid. "Hello?" she called. "Could somebody give me a lift, please? I wanna talk to you."

She heard the screeching of an Eye-Bat getting closer and closer. Mabel gasped as it shined a red tractor beam on her, but her tension released when she realized it was just carrying her.

"Hey. Thanks," she told it as it set her down.

"Well, if it isn't Shooting Star," Bill announced, floating over to her. "What brings you here, kid?"

"I wanna teach you guys how to get people to like you," answered Mabel.

Bill widened his eye for a moment. "Really? Okay. Hey, guys!" he called to his demons. "Shooting Star is gonna teach us to be liked by humans."

The demons shared looks and murmured, pleasantly surprised.

"First, all you gotta do is help me get down from here," said Mabel.

The Eye-Bat from before carried her down with its tractor beam.

"Thanks again!" she called, waving goodbye to it as it flew back up into the Fearamid. She looked around at the demons, who had followed her down. "All right, guys! Time for your first lesson!" Confused, she turned to a light blue demon, who was skipping from side to side and whimpering. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No," he replied. "I'm just really nervous."

"You're always nervous, Keyhole," replied a black, diamond-shaped demon with a squeaky voice. "Just relax. I'm sure we'll all do just fine."

"Kryptos is right," Bill told him. "Let's just see what happens."

Mabel jumped for joy. "All right! Let's get started."

"Lesson one: politeness," Mabel told them as they wandered through the streets. "Start with saying hello."

"How about we start with them?" asked a tall, fiery, pink demon, pointing to a set of teenage boys.

"Ooh, la la," said Mabel. "Great idea!"

"Hello, there," the demon said flirtatiously.

"Demon!" cried the boys just before they ran away.

"Well, that was a bust," remarked the pink demon.

"Just try again, Pyronica," said Bill. "They were probably just cowards."

"Thanks, Bill," replied Pyronica.

"Hey, I know!" exclaimed Mabel. "Let's try it with Manly Dan! He's not scared of anything. Just don't make him mad."

As if on cue, Manly Dan happened to be strolling the streets. "Hello!" said the demons.

Manly Dan growled at them.

"Uh, how's it going?" asked Mabel nervously.

"It was going great," replied Manly Dan, "but then I saw these demons who started the apocalypse, and just the thought of them makes me so mad, I could punch something!"

"That's... great," replied Mabel. "Well, um, we'd best be going."

They left for the Fearamid as soon as possible. "I just don't understand," said Mabel when they got there. "I thought I could teach you guys to be likeable, and you would be in no time, but nothing works, not even a simple 'hello'."

"Don't sweat it, kid," replied Bill. "You tried."

"I'm not going to give up," Mabel replied, determined. "Just give me some time, and I'll think of a plan and get back to you."

"Okay, but don't get your hopes too high."

Mabel wandered into the woods and thought until it became dark. "I guess I should go sleep on it," she told herself. But before she could leave, she heard growling.

"What was that?" she asked quietly, starting to get scared.

" _Grrr..._ "

"Hello?"

Suddenly, there was a loud bark as a two-headed wolf jumped on Mabel and bit her as hard as it could.

"Aah! Help!" Mabel cried, pushing the wolf off and running away. More wolves rushed over to her, biting her all over her body. She fainted, but not before she saw Bill and his demons racing to the rescue.

As Mabel opened her eyes, she saw her family and the demons. "Ow... What happened?"

"You got attacked by a pack of Orthrus wolves," Ford explained. "Luckily, Bill and his friends saved you."

"They did?"

The demons nodded. "We also wanted to see if you were okay," added Bill.

"I think so, but if it wasn't for you guys, I definitely would've been done for. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Come on, guys. Let's give the kid some space." The demons left, saying goodbye to the Pines.

The next morning, Mabel watched the news with her family. "This just in," said Shandra Jimenez, the reporter. "The local demons, known for causing the apocalypse, have rescued 13-year-old Mabel Pines from a pack of Orthrus wolves. She is injured, but she will survive without any major damage."

"I guess it just takes time to liked by everyone," said Mabel.

"Yeah," replied Dipper. "Sometimes, you just have to be patient."

 ***reads C.C's review*** **Wow. I didn't expect a review on the first day. Thanks! Also, I like your idea. I think I'll go ahead and include it. Maybe in chapter 3?**


	3. Dream Demon (Part 1)

Bill Cipher stared outside at a hospital.

"Hey, boss!" called 8-Ball. "What are you doing?"

Bill shrugged. "Eh. Just thinking." Bill went on even though 8-Ball hadn't asked. "I was thinking about how high we are above humans." He chuckled. "I mean, humans get injured and sick, but we don't have any of that. And can you imagine a human trying to fight me without any sort of weapon?"

"Aren't you friends with humans?"

"Yeah, good point." _I'm still more powerful than them, though,_ he thought.

The next day, Bill felt very strange. The top of his triangle ached badly, and he felt nauseated. He couldn't stop shivering, and he somehow fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the demons flew over to the Mystery Shack to get help for their boss. Kryptos knocked on the door, and Stan opened it.

"Hi!" chirped Kryptos.

"What do you want?" asked Stan impatiently.

"Bill's been feeling terrible," answered Kryptos. "We need someone to help him."

"All right," replied Stan. "Give me a sec."

Stan went back inside and came back with Ford. "So, something's wrong with Bill?" asked Ford. The demons nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Well," replied 8-Ball, "he keeps shaking, and he was in pain before he went unconscious. Oh, and he feels sick."

"Okay," replied Ford, confused. "Let me see what I can do. Can you take me to him?"

Xanthar walked over to him and lied down.

"Okay, then. Let's go see what's wrong with Bill." Ford climbed on, and Xanthar reared and bellowed deeply before he and the other demons flew to the Fearamid.

Bill was in the corner, shaking but otherwise looking like he was asleep.

"Bill?" called Ford. "Are you okay?"

Bill's eye flipped wide open with a gasp. "Oh, it's just you."

"Your demons said there was something wrong with you. Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure."

Ford tried checking him for a fever. "What's the normal body temperature for a demon?"

"I don't know," Bill retorted. "I never checked."

Ford sighed and tried checking everything he could, but the diagnosis was hard since he didn't know what was normal for a demon.

"Okay," said Ford once he had gotten all of the readings, "I think I have an answer."

"What is it?" Bill asked lazily.

"Assuming you are physically more or less like a human... I'd say you have the flu."

"You mean I'm sick? That's ridiculous! I don't get sick because I'm not a human."

"You have a physical form now," Ford pointed out.

Bill was about to retort, but he realized Ford had a point. "All right, fine, I'm sick. So what do I do about it?"

"Well, you should drink plenty of fluids if you can. And get plenty of rest."

Bill's eye widened. "You mean sleep?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no, of course not."

"Are you hiding something?"

Bill let out a long "Maybe." Ford just stared, waiting for Bill to give a genuine response. "Okay, fine. I don't like sleeping much."

"Well, you'd better get used to it if you want to get better."

Bill groaned with reluctance and tried to sleep.

"That's better," replied Ford before leaving.

The demons were filled with concern again, however, when they saw Bill twitching in his sleep.

"Should we get Six Fingers again?" asked Keyhole.

Ford came back, this time with Dipper and Mabel because they wanted to help.

"He looks pretty freaked out," Dipper pointed out.

"Think he's having a nightmare?" asked Mabel. "Do demons have nightmares?"

"Not usually," replied Pyronica, "because we don't usually sleep."

"Well, he looks like he's having a nightmare," said Mabel. "I wish we could see what he's thinking."

"Hmm," said Dipper. "That's it! Grunkle Ford, do you have Journal 3?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You know that incantation used to follow Bill into the mindscape? Maybe we could use that to see what he's thinking."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mabel. "Looking at how distressed he is, I'd say it's worth a shot."

"All right!" said Dipper. "Everyone, put your hands on Bill's head... or... something."

As Mabel, Ford, and the demons complied, Dipper recited the incantation: " _Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium, magister mentium, magister mentium!_ "

Then, they were in Bill's mind.

 **Okay, my first two-parter in this fanfic! The idea of Bill getting sick was requested by C.C in a review. So, I guess I'll end the chapter here. Stay tuned for Dream Demon Part 2!**


	4. Dream Demon (Part 2)

Everyone got up and looked around.

"Look!" exclaimed Dipper, pointing up at the sky.

"The rift," murmured Ford. "Is this... Weirdmageddon?"

"So, if this is Bill's mindscape," asked 8-Ball, "then where's Bill?"

"We'll have to find him," replied Ford.

Dipper stroked his chin. "Hmm. Can any of you guys fly?" he asked, pointing to the demons.

"We can all fly," replied Pyronica.

"Okay. Some of you should look from the sky, then."

The demons nodded, and half of them took to the skies. The group wasn't looking for very long before Pyronica announced, "Look! It's Bill!"

Bill was in an alley, hiding behind a trash can and glancing around. He gasped as soon as he saw the group.

"I-I didn't have anything to do with it, honest!" he cried before running away.

"Bill, wait!" Dipper called as everyone ran after Bill. The triangle was surprisingly slow, and Dipper caught up to him easily and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Bill snapped, making a weak attempt to struggle.

"It's okay, Bill," Mabel told him. "Breathe!"

Dipper furrowed his brow in confusion. He was grabbing the all-powerful Bill Cipher. Why wasn't Bill putting up a bigger fight?

"So, Bill," asked Kryptos, "how come you were running and not, you know, flying like you usually do?"

"Because I lost my powers!" retorted Bill. "Now let go! I'm not the cause of Weirdmageddon this time!"

"We're not here to hurt you," Dipper insisted. "We want to help you."

Bill stopped struggling and panted. "R-Really?" The group nodded, and Bill sighed with relief.

"That's better," said Dipper, letting go. "Now tell us what happened."

"There's this mob after me," Bill explained. "They think I caused Weirdmageddon, but I didn't! I don't know what or who did."

"Bill, listen to me," Ford told him firmly. "None of this is—"

Bill gasped as a bear-like roar sounded through the air. "That must be them! Gotta go!"

"Bill, wait!" Mabel called.

"It's okay," replied Dipper. "We'll catch up with him later."

"Should we go, too?" asked Keyhole.

"Yes, probably," replied Ford.

They hid in an abandoned store until the mob had passed. "How are we going to find Bill now?" asked Mabel.

Xanthar already had his "face" to the ground, sniffing for any trail.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mabel. "I wish I could smell without a nose."

Xanthar sniffed around the streets for a trail, letting out a deep howl when he found one. When they found Bill, he was hiding in the mall.

"Bill!" exclaimed Dipper.

Bill glanced around, refusing to say anything.

"As I was saying before," said Ford, "this isn't real."

"What?" asked Bill. He slapped his face with realization. "Ugh! I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

"Yes," replied Ford.

"And we're here to save you!" added Mabel.

"See, Fordsy? This is why I didn't want to go to sleep. It leads to _this!_ "

"Hey, Bill," chirped Mabel, "I know what'll make you feel better!"

"What?"

"Dream of something nice and pretty!"

"How?"

"You can do whatever you want in the mindscape," replied Dipper.

"Um... Okay." Suddenly, the group heard a loud crash as the mob broke down the door. Bill yelled with frustration. "Are they ever going to stop finding me wherever I go?"

"We've got your back," Mabel assured him. The mob rushed in, and the group saw that it had the same members as Stan's resistance group: Multi-Bear, Celestabellebethabelle, even Stan and the kids.

"Get out of the way," Multi-Bear ordered.

Chutzpar slammed his fist into his palm. "Let's finish that demon!"

"No," replied Bill. "No, no, no, no."

"Like I said, we've got your back! _Charge!_ " yelled Mabel.

The two groups brawled for what felt like hours with Bill trying to figure out how to operate his powers in his dreams.

"There we go!" he exclaimed as he managed to make an owl appear. He jumped into the fight and used his newfound powers to defend himself and his friends.

"Victory screech! _Hololololololo!_ " shouted Mabel as the mob ran away. Everything became white. "Huh?"

"I guess you're waking up, Bill," said Dipper.

"Yes! Finally!" Bill shouted, flying up into the air.

Bill woke up, and everyone was on the floor, thankful that they hadn't sustained any injuries in the real world.

"I can't believe I freaked out like that," Bill murmured, closing his eye in humiliation. "And you guys... You saved me. Thanks."

"Anytime, boss," replied Teeth.

"Oh, and 8-Ball?"

"Yes?"

"Remember all that stuff I said about us demons being completely above humans and all that?"

"Yeah."

"I take it all back. When push comes to shove, we're all the same. We all need help from friends to pull us out of sticky situations, and, yes, we do get sick."

"A little humility goes a long way," Ford told him.

"So do I still have to sleep?"

"That would be best."

"But if you have another nightmare," Dipper reminded him, "you know who to call."

Bill nodded.

"Well, we have to go," said Ford.

"Bye, Bill!" Mabel called, waving goodbye. "Get well soon!"

"I hope I will!" Bill replied.

 **I hope the cliffhanger was worth it! Sorry it took a while to update, but being fans of Gravity Falls, you're probably used to it. Please leave a review! :)**

 **P.S. The victory screech thing was from SpongeBob.**


	5. Fire or Friendship?

**Hi, guys! Chapter 5 is finally up (yaaaaay!)! Before I begin the story, I would like to respond to reviews here because, as you may have noticed, 's review section isn't like the YouTube comment section. You can't respond to reviews without private messaging. :(**

 **Jet Engine: Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was just paranoid about making it "too" intense because of the K+ rating. But I guess Gravity Falls itself has a similar rating, so I'll probably delve into more intense territory later on. So stay tuned! :D**

 **channeline wong: It's a great idea, but I think I'd like to keep Kryptos and Pyronica "just friends", at least for now. However, this particular chapter is about their friendship, which is actually kind of inspired by your idea. :) Also, I am thinking on making a chapter about Keyhole trying to get a girlfriend. A baby demon running around the Fearamid does sound like an interesting prompt, so I might incorporate that somehow, too.**

 **NickStriker: Yeah, I know it was weird. But please don't say it that way. It does come across as kind of a mean comment.**

 **Enderagirl: That sounds interesting! I'll think about it.**

 **So, without further ado, time for Chapter 5!**

"And then I said–" Kryptos stopped to snicker at his own joke "–'Oatmeal!? Are you crazy!?'" He rolled over, cracking up. Pyronica rolled her eye, and Kryptos gradually stopped laughing. "What? It wasn't funny?"

"Not really," replied Pyronica.

Kryptos looked slightly hurt. "Oh..." He smiled again. "Hey, you're a master of comedy, Pyronica! Maybe you could give me some pointers."

Pyronica gave a sly grin. "You want a tip?" Kryptos nodded eagerly. "You're just not funny."

Kryptos's smile vanished again. "What?"

Pyronica shrugged. "You're just not funny," she repeated. "Some of your jokes are cliché, and others just don't make sense."

Kryptos lowered his gaze, his vision blurring. "Oh. Okay," he murmured.

Pyronica's own smile disappeared, turning into a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

Kryptos wiped a tear on his glove and sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're crying."

Kryptos whimpered. Before Pyronica knew it, he ran away, sobbing into his glove.

"Kryptos!" she called desperately. Kryptos reached the door and flew away. "Come on, little guy! I didn't mean–" But he was already gone.

"What was that all about?" asked 8-Ball, approaching her with Teeth following him.

"I can't believe I just did that," said Pyronica, staring ahead in shock.

"Did what?" 8-Ball persisted.

"Make Kryptos run away crying."

"Oh, yeah," replied Teeth. "He's pretty sensitive." Pyronica approached the door slowly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him and tell him I'm sorry," she replied, determined.

"Good luck!" Teeth called, waving. Pyronica nodded and flew after her friend.

Kryptos sat down against a tree, sobbing by himself. "'Not funny'!" he muttered. "You know what else isn't funny, Pyronica? Saying mean stuff!"

"Hello, Kryptos," said a gentle male voice.

Kryptos gasped softly and glanced around. "Who's there? Please don't hurt me. I'm too depressed to fight."

The voice chuckled. "Calm down. I don't want to fight."

"You don't?"

"No. I just want to talk to you."

Kryptos squinted in confusion. "Where are you?" He heard a rustle as a large lion came out of a bush.

"I couldn't help but notice you were talking to yourself and seemed upset. Is something wrong?"

Kryptos sighed, somewhat hesitant to gossip about Pyronica. "My friend, Pyronica, said that I'm not funny. And it wasn't just about one joke, either. It was about me in general."

"Oh. I see," replied the lion. He turned around. "Come with me, Kryptos. I will teach you how to deal with these emotions."

"Um, okay," replied the uncertain Kryptos, getting up to follow the strange cat. "So how did you know my name?"

"All friends of Bill Cipher are well-known around here."

"Okay. What's _your_ name?"

"Others simply call me 'Guru'."

"Where are we going?"

"To my home." Kryptos saw a cave just ahead. "We're here."

As they entered the cave, Kryptos saw the many wall paintings and reached over, brushing his hand on one of them. "Whoa," he murmured.

Guru turned around to face Kryptos with a growl. Suddenly, he shoved his muzzle in Kryptos's face.

" _Don't touch that_!" he screamed. His eyes glowed white, and his mane immediately transformed into fire as he roared.

Kryptos cried out and quickly backed away from Guru and the paintings. "Okay, all right, I'm f-far away from th-these paintings! Heh..."

Guru's mane and eyes returned to normal, and his roaring was reduced to a low growl. "Good. Now follow me, and _don't_. _Touch_. _Anything_."

 _Is this a good idea?_ wondered the shivering Kryptos. He shook his head and followed.

They reached a room with a row of torches on the walls and a rock in the middle. "So," Guru began, sitting down on the rock, "how would you describe your feelings toward Pyronica's... insensitivity?"

Kryptos rolled his eye slowly, thinking. "Umm... Sad?"

"Just sad?"

Kryptos shrugged. "I guess so."

"When you were talking to yourself outside, you sounded somewhat angry."

" _What_!?" exclaimed Kryptos in shock. "I'm not angry, I'm just–"

Guru raised his paw. "Don't deny your feelings, Kryptos. It's okay to feel angry."

Kryptos hung his head, but Guru lifted the demon's face.

"I have just the treatment for you," the lion told him with a smile.

Kryptos furrowed his brow in confusion. "'Treatment'? What kind of treatment?"

"Kryptos!" called Pyronica, looking everywhere for her friend. "I didn't mean it, honest! I was just trying to be funny! I'm sorry I went too far."

 _Maybe he's hiding in there,_ she thought as she found a cave.

"Kryptos!" she called again, entering. She stopped and turned towards some wall paintings. Using her arm for light, she scanned the paintings and what they depicted: a lion sitting on a rock, presumably teaching some gnomes in front of him. She gasped at the next picture.

The gnomes were attacking their own species.

"I have to get Kryptos out of here," she muttered. "Kryptos!"

She dashed through the cave. Where was he, where _was_ he?

"Kryptos!" she called again.

Before she knew it, she was hit by a blue fireball and knocked out.

Kryptos seethed with fury, his hands lit with blue flames. He gasped, realizing what he had just done.

"Pyronica!" he cried, the flames vanishing. He rushed up to her, laying his hands on her side and turning her on her back. "Pyronica?" he murmured. "Are you okay?" There was no response. He shook her more vigorously every second. " _Pyronica_!"

"Well done, Kryptos!" Guru congratulated sincerely, approaching Kryptos and his injured friend.

"'Well done'?" retorted the tearful demon. "Pyronica could be dead!"

"You let out your anger, just like I told you to."

Kryptos shook his head in disbelief. "You think it's a good thing? I never wanted this!"

Guru sat down, his smile unwavering. "You have finished your lesson. You may go home now that your treatment is over."

Kryptos glared at the malevolent lion, his fists beginning to flame.

Guru gasped with surprise, but he got up and crouched in a fighting position. "You want to fight?"

Kryptos's eye widened, and the flames disappeared again. "N-No. Fighting is what got me and Pyronica into this mess." Pyronica groaned, beginning to open her eye. "Pyronica! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just thought–"

Pyronica raised a hand to silence him. "I'm fine. What's going on now?"

Guru walked towards them, growling. "Kryptos says you hurt his feelings."

"I didn't mean to," replied Pyronica, getting up.

"And," Guru continued, "I taught him to release his anger." He turned to the black demon. "You did a wonderful job, Kryptos, but now you're just being weak."

Kryptos backed away with a glare. "I don't believe you anymore."

"What?" asked the lion. "I was only trying to help you."

"Well, you weren't much help. You're just a jerk."

Guru's eyes widened. Before Kryptos and Pyronica knew it, the lion's eyes were glowing white, and his mane became fire.

Guru rushed forward at the demons with a furious roar and tangled with Pyronica, who held him back with her hands. "Kryptos!" she called. "Do something!"

"But fighting is what got us into this mess!" Kryptos protested.

"That was different!" Pyronica pointed out. "That was just out of anger! This is self-defense!" She threw the lion back, and he landed on his side with a growl. "Kryptos, now!"

Kryptos growled angrily, his fists catching fire. Yelling, he began throwing fireballs at the beast.

"Okay, fine!" snapped Guru. "You win... for now." He growled loudly, stopped flaming, and ran away. The demons smiled at each other and walked home.

"Hey, Kryptos?" Pyronica began once they were outside.

"Yeah?" asked the black demon with a smile.

Pyronica nervously scratched the back of her neck. "I... I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings this morning."

Kryptos waved it off. "Ah, that's okay. I think I need to work on not being so sensitive."

 **Sorry about the hiatus, guys. :/ Sometimes, I didn't feel like writing, and at one point, I got writer's block. Ironically, I finished this when I probably should've been in bed. Anyways, 'til...**

 **...next time. *** **bows***


	6. Scared Silly

**Hey, guys! Happy extremely late Halloween! DelanaKiger here again with some great news! I thought of a Web series, and I'm looking for fellow writers to help me write the plot. You can look on my profile for details. It's just under my future ideas for this story.**

The Pines family were working on cutting jack-o'-melons.

"I can't believe this is your first Summerween, Grunkle Ford!" exclaimed Mabel. She squealed. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"What do you guys do for Summerween?" asked Ford. "Besides cut watermelons."

"Well," began Dipper, "we give candy out to kids. Grunkle Stan's out buying some. Sure hope he doesn't bring any loser candy like he did last year."

"He probably will," Wendy deadpanned.

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, that's Grunkle Stan."

"So, besides the date," asked Ford, "are there any differences between this and Halloween?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, thinking. "Eh, not really, unless you count the fact that Summerween is exclusive to Gravity Falls."

"And we use watermelons instead of pumpkins," added Mabel, "but you already knew that."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Soos.

"Guess who's got candy?" sang Stan as Soos opened the door. "This guy! You're lookin' at him! _I_ got candy!"

"We get it," retorted Wendy.

"Is it loser candy?" deadpanned Dipper.

Stan chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I don't know if I would call it 'loser' candy, per se. It's just the cheapest candy I could find. I trust that pig is still upstairs, and you didn't give him our melons?"

"Well," Mabel began reluctantly, "I might've given him one or two–"

"You gave him five," Dipper retorted.

Stan groaned loudly. "You're lucky the annual Pines Family Stupid Movie Marathon is in five minutes, or else I would send you to the store right now and make you pay for five melons with your own cash. Come on, everyone. Let's put these non-wasted melons outside and take our seats."

The family immediately did so, and Mabel was allowed to let Waddles downstairs as soon as everyone else made sure there was no melon left behind.

" _I'm t-t-telling you,"_ stuttered the man on TV. _"My mummy... is a werewolf!"_

Everyone laughed, and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Soos volunteered yet again.

Sure enough, Soos opened the door to find a line of kids, all waiting for their fair share of Summerween candy. "Trick or treat!" they sang in unison.

"Hey, kids," Soos greeted. "Who wants candy?" The kids cheered, and Soos gave the first one in line a chocolate by the name of 'Mr. Adequate Bar'.

The kid looked at his candy and groaned in disappointment. "Let's go, guys," he told the others. "They've got nothing here but loser candy." With a glare at Soos, he and the other kids left, grumbling. Soos sighed until he noticed that there was one child left.

"Oh, hey, you stayed!" exclaimed Soos happily. "So you actually like this candy?" The kid was in the shadows and didn't respond. "That's great," Soos continued, "'cause that's what the..." He paused and wiggled his fingers, trying to sound spooky. "...Summerween Trickster wants! Wanna hear the story of the time my friends and I defeated him?" Still, the youngster said nothing. "Not much for chitchat, huh? Ok. I can respect that. You can just come up and get your candy."

The "child" came into the light shining from the Mystery Shack. " _Rawrr_!" he growled.

"Ah!" cried Soos. The British Dog-Man! Screaming, Soos dropped the candy and fled into the Mystery Shack. The Dog-Man tried to follow, but the unicorn spell blocked him, and he growled in frustration.

Soos stopped in the living room, panting. "Soos?" asked Dipper.

"What happened?" finished Ford.

"Guys, it's the British Dog-Man!" Soos yelled as loudly as his out-of-breath lungs would allow (which wasn't very loud). Everyone blinked, confused. "The guy from my nightmares!" Soos explained, this time loudly.

"Whoa. Intense," Wendy remarked, then smiled. "Don't worry, Soos. Just take us to him, and we'll handle the rest."

"Ok," replied the man-child, beginning to calm down.

Soos hid behind his friends as everyone tiptoed to the door. When they opened it, however, nobody was there.

Everyone looked around, expecting the British Dog-Man to jump out at them with a fierce growl. There was only the wind. "Soos," Stan began, "are you sure it's the British Dog-Man and not some kid dressed as him?"

Soos nodded. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Pines, I'm real sure. I mean, no disrespect or anything, but how could some kid know what my worst nightmare is? _Who knows_ what my worst nightmare is!?" Soos shoved his face in Stan's, startling the old man.

Dipper put a finger on his chin. "Hmm..." He gasped a bit as he came to a conclusion. "Bill does."

"But Bill's reformed," Mabel pointed out. "Why would he still want to do something like this?"

"He's reformed, Mabel," Ford replied, "but not perfect. He still has a lot to learn about how to treat people."

A snarl startled everyone, and the British Dog-Man suddenly leaped out at Soos.

Soos screamed in terror. "'Ello, gov'nor!" the dog greeted. "Ow!" he cried as Mabel pulled him off her friend by the tail.

"Bad puppy!" she snapped. "You leave Soos alone!"

The British Dog-Man scoffed with indignation. "'Puppy'? I'm a grown dog, young lass! Now naff off! That hurts!"

Mabel let go. "Oh. Sorry. But you still have to leave Soos alone!"

The dog began growling in her face and prepared his cane. He was interrupted as everyone heard Bill cackling. The demon was shooting everything in sight, destroying things, turning them into monsters, and various other things. Mabel screamed as one of his beams hit her in the head.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried.

Mabel's screams deepened dramatically as her head grew big and turned green. "Help!" she yelled.

Dipper growled. "Bill!" he yelled. "This has gone far enough!"

A flash of bright light shone in front of the Pines family, and Bill Cipher appeared, laughing. "Gotcha!"

Everyone glared at him. "Not cool, dude," said Wendy.

"What?" exclaimed Bill. "Pfft! Come on, Red! That was totally cool!"

"No, it wasn't," retorted Ford, trying to keep his temper. "Bill, that was not an acceptable thing to do."

"Aww, come on, Fordsy!" Bill wrapped his arm around his friend and teasingly poked him in the chest. "Nothing like a little Summerween prank, eh?" He looked around to find that everyone was still angry at him. "Eh? _Eh_?"

"No amount of 'eh's' are gonna fix this!" Mabel snapped in her now-deep voice, pointing at her face.

Bill sighed and rolled his eye. "Fine." He snapped his fingers, turning everything back to normal. "I still don't get why you're all so upset over this."

"Think of it this way," replied Ford. "How would you feel if we all stood in the Zodiac, held hands and everything, only to reveal it was just a joke?"

Bill thought for a moment. "Um, well, I'd be scared at first, for sure. Then I'd probably blast you all to pieces for... pranking me... like... that." His eye widened as he suddenly got Ford's point. "Oh. Sorry, guys."

Stan punched his palm. "You better be!"

Bill chuckled nervously. "Uh, _later_!" He tipped his hate before disappearing.

"So, so?" chirped an excited Kryptos as Bill reappeared in the Fearamid. "How'd it go?"

Bill adjusted his bow tie. "Eh, not like I'd expected. Apparently, pranking people like that is really mean, I guess."

"Did you at least record their reactions?" asked Amorphous Shape, her eyes bright and curious.

"Yeah."

The other demons cheered. "Show us, show us!" they chanted.

Bill rolled his eye. "All right."

 **So this is finally done. I have a couple of apologies. First, Psycho Delic263, I'm sorry for promising to have this done by Halloween. I've learned not to promise dates for things that are a work in progress. Secondly, I would like to apologize to everyone if this is bad. It ended up being kind of a rush job, mostly because I wanted you all to see the author's note at the top ASAP.**


	7. A Bird in the Hand

**Hey, guys! DelanaKiger is here once again! Happy New Year, both American and Chinese! Just a warning, this author's note is probably going to be very long, so I'll get the most important things over with first so that if you get bored, you can just skip to the actual story without missing much.**

 **So, I had another idea for a story. It was inspired by "Before the Fall" by Jet Engine, but I'll try my best not to make it a ripoff. It just has a lot of interdimensional travelling and all that jazz. I will probably post it on my DeviantArt account when/if I get one, but if I don't, it'll just be on here or on Wattpad.**

 **So, why am I telling you this? Well, I'm in need of characters. As soon as I upload this chapter (maybe even before then), I'll put the rules and suggestions on my profile page.**

 **Now to respond to reviews!**

 **Jet Engine: Haha, yep! That's Bill. Oh by the way, did I ever mention that it's a pretty big honor that you're interested in my story? It's just, you're such a good writer, and I'm still kind of a rookie.**

 **Female Fantasy Freak: Yeah, I was planning on having more fears in there, but it was shortened to just that. But I'm glad it made you laugh. :)**

 **LittleAmberAmethyst: Thanks!**

 **Chanelinne Wong / thatrandomfan618: The "Baby demon in the Fearamid" thing will probably be next chapter. This one is about Keyhole getting a girlfriend, just like you suggested. :) I was wondering what you meant by "help write a plot". Do you mean for the Web series? I already have 2 authors who offered to help, and I kind of want to keep the number small so it'll be easier to come to agreements.**

 **Psycho Delic263: Yay!**

The demons were playing a fun game of Acid Ball, where the balls were as fragile as water balloons and filled with acid. Xanthar yelped with pain as he got hit in the "face" with one of the balls.

Pyronica, who had thrown it, laughed. "You're out, Xanthar!"

Xanthar hung his head and whimpered before heading into the corner of the Fearamid to regenerate.

Keyhole was near the edge of the door. He cried out in fear as an Acid Ball was thrown towards him. He began jumping back, and the ball hit the floor. But Keyhole fell out of the Fearamid.

He landed with a grunt, but something cushioned his fall. He opened his eyes with a groan, and when he saw that what he had landed on was a girl, he practically jumped off. "S-Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's ok," replied the girl. She got up and shook out her long, auburn hair and opened her gray eyes. She looked young, around her teenage years. As Keyhole noticed how beautiful she was, he felt his cheeks become hot.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her voice still somewhat soft-spoken. "Aren't you one of Bill Cipher's friends?" Keyhole nodded, lowering his face to hide the blush. The girl smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Lark."

"K-Keyhole."

"Nice to meet you," said Lark.

A sparrow chirped from a nearby tree, getting Lark's attention. She held out her finger for the bird to land on. It chirped to her, and she gasped and worriedly chirped back. The bird nodded.

"I have to go," Lark explained. "My parents are worried since I've been gone for so long. Bye, Keyhole." She waved and left, the sparrow fluttering up to her shoulder.

Keyhole waved back, his heart fluttering as well.

"Hey, Keyhole!" Pacifier greeted as the blue creature returned. "What took you so long?"

"I-I met this girl," replied Keyhole.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Pyronica and Amorphous Shape, glancing at each other as they got ready for some juicy gossip.

Amorphous Shape snickered. "What's her name?" she asked, her voice just as quiet as Lark's but slightly deeper.

"Uh, her name is Lark," said Keyhole, not particularly liking where this conversation was going.

Pyronica cracked up. "Key's got a girlfriend!" she sang. "Key's got a girlfriend!"

"What!? No, no, we just met!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Pyronica?" asked AS.

"That he's lying and they're totally going out?" Pyronica guessed.

Amorphous Shape thought for a moment. "That too. But I was thinking, he should see Mabel."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Pyronica. "She has experience with these sorts of things!"

Keyhole rolled his eyes. "You really don't have to."

Pyronica clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled! Bill, we're going out."

Bill tossed an Acid Ball at Kryptos and gave a thumbs up. "Ok," he replied as his victim screamed.

Pyronica and Amorphous Shape dragged Keyhole to the Mystery Shack, ignoring his incessant groans. The tourists took off out of the gift shop, screaming in terror, as the demons entered.

"Hey, guys!" Mabel greeted. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," replied Amorphous. "People are wimps. We all know that. Anyway, you're a matchmaker, right?"

Mabel smiled widely. "Yeah! Are you looking for true love?"

"No," said Pyronica, "but Keyhole is."

Keyhole crossed his arms. "If by 'looking for true love', you mean 'getting dragged here by overbearing girls,' then yeah."

Mabel ignored the comment. "Is there anyone in particular you have feelings for?"

Keyhole rolled his eyes in frustration. "I fell out of the Fearamid and landed on this girl named Lark, ok!?"

"Oh, Lark?" asked Wendy from behind the cash register. "I know her. She's not really into intense stuff like me and my friends, but she's pretty cool."

"What is she interested in?" asked Keyhole.

Wendy thought. "Uh, let's see. There's birds, and there's... uhh... Yeah, I think that's about it. She's into birds. Like, I think she's some kind of bird whisperer or something. It's crazy the way some people have with animals. So have you talked to Lark since you landed on her?"

"No," Keyhole admitted. "I mean, I just met her less than an hour ago, I'm shy, and I have no idea where she lives."

"I do," replied Wendy. "I can bring you to her house if you want."

Keyhole shifted his feet nervously. "No, that's ok."

"Keyhole, look," said Wendy, "Dipper's taught me a lot of things, one of which being that if you like someone, you can't just chicken out and avoid them. You don't really have to go out on dates or anything, but you can at least be friends."

Keyhole lowered his gaze and glanced around for a few seconds. "All right. I'll visit her on one condition: Pyronica and Amorphous have to stay out of this."

The girl demons groaned with disappointment, but they agreed to leave without another word.

Wendy left with Keyhole, not bothering to get Stan's permission. "Don't worry, Keyhole," Wendy told him on the way. "Lark is, like, _super_ chill. Literally the only reason I'm not close friends with her is because she doesn't like to join us on adventures." Wendy knocked on the front door. "Hello? Is Lark in there?"

A gray-haired man, presumably Lark's father, opened the door. "Oh, hello there, Wendy. What are you doing—Ahh!" he cried as he saw Keyhole. "A demon!"

He was about to slam the door, but Wendy blocked it. "Wait! It's okay! He's cool. He just wants to talk to Lark. Is she here?"

The trembling man nodded. "Uh, L-Lark?" he called. "A-A d-d-demon wants to see you."

Lark approached the door and gasped. "Keyhole! What a pleasant surprise! Come in. Wendy, would you like to join us?"

"Nah. I was just showing Keyhole the way here. I'll just head back before my boss finds out I'm gone."

Lark smirked. "He probably already has."

"Yeah, but I might as well try. Have you ever gotten away with something you know you should've gotten in trouble for? It's so satisfying!"

"Hmm. Not that I remember," replied Lark. "Well, if you want to try that, hurry on back."

Wendy waved and left. "Ok. Catch you later!"

Lark gestured for Keyhole to come in. As he did so, he noticed that her father was gone. "Where'd your dad go?"

Lark shrugged. "We just got here, so my parents are still a little wary of the supernatural. I'm sure Rosy won't be, though."

"Who's Rosy? Another friend of yours?"

Lark nodded and led Keyhole to a cage with a cockatiel inside. She opened the cage and let the parrot step up onto her finger. "Keyhole, this is my best friend Rosy."

Keyhole scratched the bird's neck, delighting her. "So, are you, like, a bird whisperer or something?"

Lark whistled to Rosy before responding to Keyhole. "Sort of." She lifted her finger for the bird to climb onto her shoulder. "I have the ability to communicate with them. I don't really have many human friends besides my family members since most people think I'm weird. But it's okay. Family and flocks are the only friends I need." She smiled in Keyhole's direction. "Unless you want to be one of them."

The suggestion took Keyhole by surprise, and he silently freaked out. "Uh, uh," he stuttered. "M-Maybe later." 'Maybe later' was what he had always said when he wasn't sure whether or not to take up an offer.

"Oh," replied Lark sadly. "I see."

"Sorry!" cried Keyhole. "I just didn't know what to say, that's all. I'd be happy to be your friend." Lark gave him a confused look. "I was shy, that's all."

The girl smiled. "Oh. Ok." She gasped with excitement. "Do you want to see something cool?"

"Uh, ok. Will it hurt?"

Lark laughed. "No, it won't." She got Rosy on her finger and put her back in the cage on a perch, but she didn't close the door.

Lark spread out her arms and began to grow shiny, black feathers. Her mouth became a beak, and she shrunk down in size, her anatomy rapidly changing until she became a raven.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Keyhole. "That _is_ cool!"

Lark let out a low, croak-like caw and puffed out her chest in pride. She changed back into a human just as quickly as she had become a raven. "I can shapeshift into any species of bird."

"Can you turn into anything else?"

Lark shook her head. "No, just birds."

Keyhole kicked the ground bashfully. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Lark smiled. "Sure! Do you have anywhere in mind?" Keyhole shook his head. "I know just the place." She whistled to Rosy and closed the cage.

The girl brought him to a part of the forest where the songs of birds could be heard from all around. Lark rattled to a kingfisher, and it rattled back. Lark and Keyhole left, beginning to wander around the forest.

Suddenly they heard an ear-splitting shriek. They both gasped, and a giant bird dove at them from above.

"Lark!" cried Keyhole after they dodged. He jumped toward her and helped her up. "Lark, _run_!"

The monster shrieked and dove again. Lark shrieked back as soon as it was close enough to hear. It turned its attention to her.

"Lark!" Keyhole yelled.

The creature screeched just as Keyhole was making his way to Lark, stopping him by causing his ears to ring. Lark screamed at it, and they had a short conversation before it took a few jumps back and narrowed its eyes.

"We accidentally wandered into the bird's territory," Lark explained. "It just wants us to leave."

"Ok, great, let's go!" Keyhole replied impatiently. He glanced around and slowed down. "Uh, which way should we go?"

"That's a good question," replied Lark. She shrieked at the bird, and it pointed its beak to the right. "That way."

They managed to safely get themselves out of the bird's territory with a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!" exclaimed Keyhole.

"It was quite a thrill," Lark agreed.

Keyhole chuckled. "You know, I have no idea how you can stay calm in situations like this."

She shrugged. "A lot of people don't. It's just who I am. We should do this again sometime."

Keyhole blushed. "Maybe." He suddenly frowned with worry. "Wait, how are you gonna get back home?"

"I can find my way back." She turned into a cattle egret and flew into the air, flying in circles before spotting her house and heading towards it.

 **Welp, I managed to finish this in a single day. That's what loads of planning can do for you. As soon as I upload this, I'm going to go ahead and put in the rules/suggestions for OCs you guys can send me.**


End file.
